Health issues related to sitting at a desk (generally musculoskeletal disorders) may be mitigated and/or avoided by proper design and use of the user's workstation. In particular, sitting posture is important to good health. Improving posture while seated may lead to increased comfort, increased user engagement, increased productivity, and decreased risk of musculoskeletal injury.
Even when an ergonomically adjustable chair is available and properly adjusted, users may inadvertently sit with poor posture, which may negate the benefits of the ergonomic design. Further, users may not recognize when they transition from a healthy posture to an unhealthy one. An ergonomically proper posture includes the buttocks supported at the back of the seat, with the hips, lumbar region, and shoulders supported against the backrest (or seatback), the thighs supported at the front of the seat, and the arms supported by armrests.